


Even Demons Have Their Days

by GabyElle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel/Demon Relationship, Choking, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabyElle/pseuds/GabyElle
Summary: Something in Shiro ultimately snapped and his anger unleashed as he launched himself forward. His hand grabbed Keith’s neck in a tight grip. The shadowy projection of his wings appeared behind him plastered against the interior of the walls, eyes glowing bright blue with so much intensity. That amount of projected strength sent a momentarily shock wave around the room.Keith barked a laugh, his red demonic eyes glowed furiously to indicate a warning. However, Keith’s demonstration showed no effect on Shiro, hearing his laugh of mockery tested Shiro’s rage and his grip tightened around the demon’s neck.However, Keith was experiencing absolute pleasure having Shiro’s large hand around his neck, “C-Choke me, daddy.” He forced the words out of his lips even going as far as to muster a smirk on his face.





	Even Demons Have Their Days

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, I finally did it. After so long this is my first Sheith fic, and I have to thank a very special Sheith artist for giving me the inspiration to write it. (Bless you [Sa](https://twitter.com/LStrikesArt), and your beautiful AU) I maybe very late jumping in the bandwagon of this AU but as I know, it's never too late. Not to mention, this fic basically pushed me to write something different altogether, I hope I succeed. 
> 
> I have to thank [Spatzi_Schatz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatzi_Schatz/profile) for taking the time to read this fic and fix the grammatical errors for me. You're the best! <3

It’s been  _ one hell _ of a fucking day. Metaphorically speaking or not. Keith blew a puff of smoke from his lips and walked casually back to his home with the birds chirping in the air and trees nearby, under the bright afternoon sun and blue skies.

Keith wrinkled his nose in disgust. So much sunshine and rainbows, it reeks him so much that he could just gag. If he had just enough power, he could easily wreck this god awful planet with chaos and destruction with just a snap of his fingers.

Hundred of years cooped up in the depths of hell, the place Keith considered his home, is a lot more comfortable than the home of mortals. There, he always felt cosy surrounded by hellfire, unlike Earth which is simply not the same.

And it’s not like Keith has a choice, to be stranded on Earth hunting down humans who sold their souls to the devil for their own personal gain, so many that it’s starting to become a bore.

“Fuck.” He muttered under his breath, the cigarette between his lips as he inhaled deeply to savour the taste of tobacco smoke lingering inside his mouth, holding it for a good couple of seconds before exhaling, eventually dropping the remains of the cigarette on the ground.

He continued on his way to his home located away from the city life. It wasn’t hard to get. All it took was a little  _ persuasion _ , and he’s good at that after all.

Unlocking the front door of his home, he took a step in and called upon his power – an invisible force—to shut the door behind him. The entire house was engulfed in darkness, though Keith detected a presence coming from the corner. His gaze lingered on a pair of red glowing eyes and a sinister dark growl.

Keith grinned. “Daddy’s home.”

The growling instantly stopped and the pair of red eyes approached Keith, revealing itself to the demon before lowering itself. A gleeful smile etched across Keith's face as he reached out to give his trustful hellhound a good rub.

“Have you been a good boy, Kosmo?” he asked.

A low growl rumbled from the dog and the animal surrendered itself to his master by lying on its back, exposing its belly to Keith for more rubs.

The only companion that stood by his side for many centuries, together they made a good team for causing a whole lot of ruckus. And when given a chance, he would allow Kosmo to do all the dirty work for the sole purpose of not having blood on his hands. The hellhound’s lust for appetite was insatiable.

“I’m sorry that I don’t have anything for you. I promise tomorrow I’ll take you out hunting, how’s that sound? All you can eat.” He smirked, the red irises in his eyes gleaming with sinister intent.

The way Kosmo was drooling, tongue licking over its muzzle indicated that it liked the idea and no doubt looked forward to it. It wandered off to the corner where it curled back to sleep.

Keith walked to his bed, flopping against the soft mattress. It had been just minutes since his last smoke, now he’s just itching to light another cigarette. He brushed the thought away and instead drew his phone out of his pocket.

Having gotten used to human technology, Keith could see why humans were so invested with this small portable device capable of doing more than just making calls.

His fingers navigated to the photo gallery, watching it load a bunch of photos. The many photos of Kosmo in different poses having fun like a normal pup would act – such a precious little hellhound. Keith continued scrolling further down the gallery to a different set of photos. His smile grew wider.

The subject in Keith’s photo didn’t have the slightest clue that Keith snuck a photo of him.

Dressed in a trench coat, standing tall while bearing his usual serious expression. His holy energy blessed by God Almighty is so radiant, so much that Keith could feel the burn by just looking at it. But he wouldn’t mind getting burnt by him.

Archangel Shiro is his name, and he’s the whole package. So delicious that Keith  _ would _ love to sink his teeth in, knowing full well he’s the enemy and completely forbidden. But he didn’t care, he’s made up full of sin and evil after all.

If he could desire one thing, it’ll be this angel.

However, with Shiro’s no-nonsense, strictly business attitude, he didn't care about Keith and always rebuffed his advances, but that doesn’t mean he’s giving up. When the time comes, he’ll be damn sure to have Shiro in his grasp, whatever it takes.

He found himself admiring the photos. He’s a natural-born model literally sent down from heaven and Shiro had absolutely no idea.

“Oh Shiro,” Keith sighed dreamily. “When will you notice me?”

A yawn escaped his lips, and suddenly the bed got a little too comfortable for him. He figured it wouldn’t hurt to take a short nap. He placed his phone aside next to his bed and curled up to sleep.

* * *

Keith slouched, legs crossed in a figure four position against the single-seater sofa in the quiet room, his head tilted back, eyes on the ceiling as he casually blew smoke out of his mouth, watching the grey clouds float in the air before slowly disappearing, while his half lit cigarette hung between his fingers.

All the waiting was starting to bore Keith, especially when he could be outside seeking entertainment for himself.

But he would just have to learn to be patient for him to show up. One of Keith’s many opportunities to meet him.

He placed the cigarette between his lips and held it there, his propped foot shaking out of habit. Seconds continued to tick by while his cigarette had already burned half the length.

Then, the softest knock sounded in the room. Keith’s gaze left the ceiling to move to the door, a smirk forming across his face. He took the cigarette from his mouth.

“Come in.” He informed.

The doorknob twisted with a click, followed by the creaking of the door opening to reveal the angel as he entered and closed the door behind him. He stood tall, no doubt showing his superiority over him.

“Keith.” He spoke with his deep voice.

_ Damn, that’s hot. _ Keith’s smile grew wider. “Feathers!” He greeted, standing up as he walked up to him, arms hooked around his neck. “You came.” He cooed. “I missed you.”

Shiro cleared his throat, “I’m here to discuss matters as you mentioned.”

That’s Shiro for you: always serious and no fun. Keith brought the cigarette to his lips again, inhaling deeply and holding it just enough to let the smoke linger in his mouth before blowing it out directly in Shiro’s face.

Keith could tell that Shiro was trying his hardest not to wince with disgust of the smoke in his face.

“What are you standing around for? Sit, relax, have a drink with me.” Keith ushered Shiro to another sofa opposite where he sat. Snubbing out the cigarette in the ashtray, his hand reached for the large glass bottle of scotch on the table between the two sofas and poured a glass for himself and Shiro, offering him the glass with his arm stretched out to him, waiting.

The silence continued to grow, Shiro’s hard unreadable eyes on Keith for seconds too long. “Fine.” He finally accepted the offer. “Just one drink.” He took the glass from his hand.

Keith returned to his seat, tipping his head back to drown the scotch down his throat, setting the glass on the table while Shiro took his time with his.

Instead of focusing his gaze on Keith, Shiro found himself scanning the interior of the room, “What did I tell you about meeting up in a secluded place?” He sighed.

“What do you think? Pretty cool, huh?” Keith held his hands up gesturing at the room he picked.

“We’re here to discuss business. There’s no need for  _ this _ .” 

Keith placed his hand against his heart, acting hurt. “Can’t you see that I’m trying to impress you?” 

The angel didn’t respond and instead, his eyes cast down to the glass in his hand with the remaining scotch. Shiro raised the glass to his lips to finish the rest and set the glass on the table.

Lifting his gaze to meet Keith’s demonic red eyes with no words exchanged, the demon offered to fill up their empty glasses, by grabbing the bottle of scotch again, Shiro first before his. The angel didn’t think that Keith would have a sense of courtesy to entertain guests.

When he was done, Keith leaned back against his seat, “So, what’s there to discuss?” he asked.

Shiro gulped silently as he put his thoughts together to start the conversation. It was not his choice to request to meet with the demon, but the deal was done.

He heard Keith let out a tired sigh, enough to draw his thoughts back to reality. “Your silence is testing me, Feathers.” He spoke. “So I’m just going to say it for you. Have you started collecting the souls which I requested yet?” The red in his irises turned a deeper shade.

How in the world is Shiro going to answer that? At first, he thought that would be the only way; now he wasn’t so sure if it’s a wise choice to do so.

_ One hundred thousand souls should suffice. _ Shiro recalled the deal Keith proposed.

Keith let out another sigh. “Let me guess, you haven’t started.”

“I’m working on it.” Shiro found himself lying to the demon, which was a stupid move to make.

“Come on, Shiro. We both know who you are. You’re God’s favourite child. An archangel filled with superiority and purity. That was until you made a deal with me. Not to mention, you’re a terrible liar.” Keith remarked with a hint of insult.

Shiro couldn’t fault Keith for calling out the accuracy behind his words. He willed all of his strength not to clench his fists or show any signs that he was intimidated by the demon.

Keith took the glass again and savoured the scotch. “But I can’t stay mad to a pretty face like yours. The souls can wait, take as much time as you need.”

Somehow, that brought little comfort to Shiro, and it’s put him more on edge. He eyed on the second glass of scotch and took a sip out of it, breaking his earlier statement of consuming just one glass. At least the alcohol helped with calming down his nerves.

“Have you willed it yet?” Keith questioned.

Shiro’s hard gaze focused on Keith but remained silent.

“The unlimited dark quintessence that I offered you in the deal. It’s what you desperately wanted. Did you will it?”

He knew that he couldn’t lie out of this one, “Yes, I willed it.”

His answer excited Keith to the fullest, judging by how wide his grin grew. “How does it feel?”

Shiro tried to put his thoughts together: the feeling he felt when he willed the dark powers the very first time. It was something out of this world, most definitely nothing like the angelic powers he possessed. The dark energy was foreign at first, but it was quickly taken over by a sudden surge power like he never felt before. It was overwhelming and difficult to control.

If there was a way to describe it, Shiro would compare it to the seven deadly sins. So powerful that he felt a presence whispering to his ear, tempting him to give in. A dark presence that reminded of Keith.

“It’s calling for you, isn’t it?” Keith piped. And it's starting to annoy Shiro with Keith’s assumptions on him.

“Just give in Shiro. Accept it. Let it flow through you, consume you. Imagine all the power you have in your hands. Join me, you and me together, we could rule the world.” Keith explained further, his eyes glinting with a new light, desire.

“You know that won’t work, Keith. I have a duty to uphold, I don’t want this power but I have no choice if I want to gain control of heaven.” Shiro replied.

In a split moment, Keith’s eyes reverted back to his usual self, looking offended with a mix of disappointment. “I figured you would say that. For a moment there, I was feeling optimistic over the idea of you becoming a corrupted angel that I can work with.” Keith waved his hand casually to make a statement. “But it’s what I expected. There’s too much goodness in you, it’s making you weak.” His tone began to change to taunting, then his face turned into disgust. “You don’t deserve the power of the dark quintessence.”

Something in Shiro ultimately snapped and his anger unleashed as he launched himself forward. His hand grabbed Keith’s neck in a tight grip. The shadowy projection of his wings appeared behind him plastered against the interior of the walls, eyes glowing bright blue with so much intensity. That amount of projected strength sent a momentarily shock wave around the room.

Keith barked a laugh, his red demonic eyes glowed furiously to indicate a warning. However, Keith’s demonstration showed no effect on Shiro, hearing his laugh of mockery tested Shiro’s rage and his grip tightened around the demon’s neck.

However, Keith was experiencing absolute pleasure having Shiro’s large hand around his neck, “C-Choke me, daddy.” He forced the words out of his lips even going as far as to muster a smirk on his face.

Shiro gritted his teeth, frustrated knowing this was all fun and games to Keith. “I could just snap your neck right here and now.” He threatened. “So, don’t tempt me, demon.”

Keith shut his eyes and exhaled through his nose. Only for him to do the same to Shiro, shadow tendrils manifested and the overwhelming force of dark energy dispersed around Keith’s body blinded Shiro so that he released his grip from his neck to shield himself and fell backwards against his seat from its intensity alone.

It was as if he’d been engulfed in the realm of darkness, his ears could pick up the harrowing moans and cries of the fallen souls. From there, Shiro realised that he completely underestimated Keith’s abilities.

What felt almost like an eternity trapped within the darkness. The shadow ultimately stopped and disappeared around Shiro, absorbing back into Keith. The lights in the hotel room flicked back to normal.

Shiro willed himself to open his eyes, only to discover Keith on top of him, sitting between his thighs.

“You thought I was about to end your life here?” Keith questioned smugly. “I could kill you, you know. But I chose not to.” His head tilted to the side as he raised his fingerless gloved hand to reach over and lightly stroke Shiro’s smooth face. He was surprised enough that Shiro didn’t flinch away from his touch. 

“Why not?” Shiro questioned back, his voice firm.

“Hmm…. Reasons.” Keith pondered out loud, dropping his hand and his eyes flicked to Shiro’s. “But, would you like to find out?”

Shiro didn’t like what Keith was implying, knowing full well that he was testing him again. When he didn’t answer right away, his hand reached for Shiro’s tie, giving a little tug to bring his face closer to Keith, barely inches away from each other.

He gave one last look at Shiro and with his hand still holding onto his tie, Keith promptly pulled him forward and their lips collided.

A deep moan resonated from Keith. It was pure pleasure. Shiro could instantly feel the intense electricity happening around them, but he didn’t return the kiss. He wouldn’t let the demon kissing him make him weak, not again when the exchange was made.

Keith pulled away from Shiro but he didn’t look very impressed. “Shiro…” he whined. “You wounded me.”

The angel could only clear his throat, “You have what you wanted. Now if you could please get off from me?” he asked as politely as he could.

Keith barked with laughter. “Oh, you’re hilarious.” He teased. “For an angel, you’re not that smart, are you?”

His black painted nail pressed against Shiro’s lips and lightly swiped down from his neck to his chest, “What I want, baby. Is so much more.” He purred.

And in order to prove his point, Keith decided to give Shiro a little  _ show _ . 

Shiro’s current position Shiro’s gave Keith the advantage by grinding himself against him. It wouldn’t take long for the angel to figure it out.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Shh..” Keith shushed him. “Just sit back and relax,.” he stated with his tongue running over his lips seductively again.

With the amount of clothing that separated them, Keith pressed himself hard against Shiro to get as much friction as he could, completely shameless and determined while he gaze never left Shiro’s.

Having just getting started, Keith could feel himself getting aroused quickly, his breath coming out in pants. “Ooh, I’m getting hard. Can you feel me, Shiro?”

How could Shiro possibly ignore Keith’s growing bulge? While he  _ tried _ his best not to show any reaction, it was starting to arouse him as well. He wanted it to stop. “Keith…” He kept his voice as steady as he could and attempted to stand up. “This has to stop.”

But Keith was much quicker than Shiro, by pressing his hand against his mouth to prevent him from speaking anymore while manifesting his shadow powers and it’s tendrils began to wrapped itself around both of Shiro’s wrists to keep him still.

“That’s enough talking from you.” Keith hissed through his lips, his voice doused in pleasure more than anger. He held his hand against Shiro’s mouth for a good amount of time before releasing it and letting his shadow binding around Shiro to stop him from talking.

Once he got the angel under control, he went back at it. This time by picking up the pace rubbing himself on the angel. Little by little, Keith’s pants grew heavier and becoming much harder between his legs.

Shiro felt defenceless in the situation, his hands curled into tight fists to restrain himself. But it was beginning to prove useless when he could already feel his body slowly giving up on him and falling into the temptation of lust.

Keith leaned forward with strands of his hair brushing against Shiro’s cheek. “I can feel you, Shiro.” He grunted before eventually stopping, bringing relief in Shiro, knowing that was the end of it.

Until he felt a hand stroking against his crotch, causing Shiro to jump in his seat out of shock.

Keith’s eyes widen with surprise. “You’re very hard,.” he mentioned.

Unable to speak or use his hands, Shiro could only narrow his eyes back at him.

There’s a sudden atmosphere shift in the room, Keith’s shaky breath and an unreadable look written in his eyes. It was all fun and games for the demon.

Sitting helplessly against the seat with a sigh, while by now Keith has both of his hands undoing the button of Shiro's pants.

“Oh hush, you'll love it. I know I will.” Keith bit his bottom lip, pushing down Shiro’s pants low enough that all it took was a little tug for his cock to spring out.

The length that Shiro has impressed Keith greatly, “Fuck.” he cursed under his breath. Not wasting a second longer, his hand wrapped around the shaft and began stroking. “I can barely fit it in my hands.”

By now, Shiro couldn’t control himself any longer, hating himself that his body was starting to betray him. When he felt the first wave of pleasure sweep over him, he let out an uncontrollable moan in the process.

Having just heard that from him excited Keith even more. “When was the last time you had a special treatment like this?” He asked with his gaze locked on Shiro.

While Shiro was unable to answer and struggling to lose the grip on his bound hands, he continued to narrow his eyes at Keith. 

“Hm, I’m going to guess based on your reaction alone. It has to be a long time, or this is your first time.” Keith added, giving a good squeeze around his cock. “It gives me the absolute honour knowing if this is your first time.” The pad of his thumb rubbing against the slit of Shiro’s cock, just enough that beads of precum began to leak out, causing Shiro let out a shuddering breath from that brief touch alone. There’s no denying the fact that it actually felt good.

“No need to get too excited just yet. Just you wait until I have your cock in my mouth. I bet you’ll like that.” He winked deviously.

Shiro had just about enough with Keith at this point that he willed every ounce of energy within himself to break Keith’s binds around him with his powers again, light blinding the space around the room.

His unexpected action caught the demon off guard and he was thrown back against the bed with a hand around his throat again. How convenient.

Keith let out a joyous laugh, “Oh Feathers, I think we have a mutual understanding here. Discovering each other kinks. I’m starting to think that you–”

Having had just about enough hearing any more words uttered out from Keith’s lips, Shiro did the first thing he could think of, colliding his lips against Keith’s.

The demon officially had him under his spell. Shiro hated him for it, but deep down why does it feel so right?

He felt Keith’s grinning against his mouth. Shiro regained his senses and pulled away from him.

A proud smile lit across Keith’s face. “Much better than the first time. Kiss me again,.” he pleaded, his eyes soft.

Without a second thought, Shiro gave in to his demands and gave him what he wanted. A kiss that was not so gentle fuelled by his anger that turned heated almost too quick.

Keith helped himself by letting his hands reach behind Shiro’s ass to give it a good squeeze. Just as he thought, he had a nice ass. With his other hand, hooking his fingers around the belt loops to pull Shiro closer with one purpose in mind, to have his crotch pressed against Shiro’s thigh.

Frustratingly aroused and having gotten this far with no way of stopping, Keith shamelessly rubbed himself on Shiro like an animal in heat.

The kiss broke, with his arm leaving Shiro's ass now, hooking around his neck while the other still clung onto the belt loop, desperation fuelled Keith like nothing before.

_ So close, so close. _ He could feel his body lifting him higher and higher while clutching on Shiro for his dear life, that all it took was a split second later for him to completely fall apart.

For a moment, Keith forgot how it felt. Time hasn’t been treating him kindly existing in this world for eternity, that he couldn’t remember when was the last time that he actually had a sexual release. In his dizzy state, Keith didn’t care that he made a mess and stained his pants. He needed this and he wanted more.

He pulled Shiro down towards him again. Burying his fingers into Shiro’s hair in a tight fist, his tongue slipped into his mouth, kissing him heatedly and like his life depended on it. There was undeniable energy surging between them that only intensified when their lips collided with each other. The archangel was Keith’s lifeline.

Keith pulled away moments later leaving only a string of saliva between them. With the hazy look on his face and flushed cheeks, forcing himself to speak through panted breaths. “You’re overdressed. Take off your clothes now.”

***

The room wasn’t this warm before, not even the removal of their clothes would help the slightest. Regardless, Keith would find himself in bed on all fours. Shiro’s warm breath blew against his skin sent shivers up his spine, his long slender fingers thrusting deep inside of him on repeat, in and out. For an angel who probably knew nothing about sex, it was clear Shiro didn’t need any guidance, whatsoever. That revelation thrilled Keith greatly.

Keith was an absolute mess, his hands clutching on the sheets as if he was holding onto it for dear life. His erect cock was leaking precum dropping onto the sheets. 

Shiro inserted another finger inside and curled it, unaware that he found Keith’s sensitive spot causing his body to jerk.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He gasped aloud. This excruciating bliss, hating that Shiro was taking his damn time when all Keith wanted is his cock in him. He gulped, “Shiro! I want it! Now!” He cried out.

However, Shiro ignored Keith’s request and decided to do things his way. It’s time for a little payback to the demon that he deserves.

Slow and steady, he casually drew his fingers out, slicked with wetness. He heard Keith let out a sigh of relief as his body relaxes. Or so he thought.

With his asscheeks spread apart, Keith braced himself for it. But instead, he felt Shiro’s warm tongue around his puckering hole instead.

“Shit, Shiro! I want your dick, not your mouth!” He expressed his frustration before a drawn out moan escaped from his lips. Giving credit to Shiro, he surely knew his way around to make a person feel good. Keith couldn’t help but think if the angel had been with someone in a previous life because there was no way he was that good.

Feeling the familiar rise in the pit of his belly coming forth, that it won’t be long for the second wave of orgasm hit Keith like a freight train.

But if it weren’t for Shiro being unpredictable by surprising Keith, suddenly flipping him over on his back, hand around his throat again lightly applying pressure.

He remembered the little thing that they liked. Keith would feel a sense of flattery, but right now he’s longing for Shiro’s cock in him.

“Give it to me.” He choked out.

“Why should I?” Shiro countered back with his free hand, reaching down for Keith’s cock giving good long strokes.

A shiver ran up against his spine as he mustered up a slow smile. “Because it would be a waste not putting your dick to good use.”

Shiro simply rolled his eyes. “You don’t tell me what to do.” He said with serious intent in his voice, and in order to prove that, Shiro gave a hard squeeze around his shaft causing Keith to gasped out loud.

Keith always imagined his sexual fantasies with Shiro, and this isn’t how he envisioned it. In his mind, Keith is usually the one to be in charge and be on top, ever so slowly taking his time pleasuring himself on Shiro.

Yet, fantasies are just a fragment of the mind. It’s nothing close given the reality right now, that Keith would be on his back allowing Shiro to do whatever he wanted to him and taking his time with it. This wasn’t bad after all.

“Oh!” He gasped again drawing his thoughts back to reality, as he glanced down to discover that Shiro took his cock in his mouth.

What a dirty, dirty angel.

While he absolutely loved having Shiro suck him off, it wasn’t what his body craved. “Feathers, baby, as much as I love having you sucking me off… Ah! B-But I really want you to plow my ass. O-Oooh!”

Grabbing a fistful of Shiro’s hair and giving a hard tug, at the same time the angel gave him a good long swipe against the slit. He’s  _ really _ good.

The all too familiar sensation in his lower belly was starting to rise up, little by little. Keith raised his hips to allow Shiro to take him deeper all the way. Maybe coming in the angel’s mouth wasn’t so bad, the sight of Shiro’s face and mouth covered in his own cum will give him the absolute privilege of knowing that the angel belongs to him and no one else.

“S-So close….” Keith hissed to himself, silently. The hands in Shiro’s hair gripped tighter and pulling on his roots, his eyes closed and surrendered himself to the climax.

Shiro’s hands gripped firmly under Keith’s knees, propping both of his legs up in the air, for a better angle. Shiro had better things in mind, something that Keith didn’t know.

He swiftly flipped the demon over, his back no longer laying on the bed, face down against the sheets again with his ass propped up.

“Shiro! I swear!” Keith cried out in despair.

The angel ignored his cries of desperation and instead, rubbed his cock between Keith’s ass cheeks.

By now, Keith wasn’t quite sure how long he could keep with this sexual torture. He willed himself to look over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of Shiro. Shiro sensed that and their gazes met, an obscure yet electrifying look in his eyes. That look alone sent chills all over his body.

“I was so close, damnit.” Keith gritted his teeth.

Shiro didn’t listen and instead continued thrusting himself front and back in slow movements. With both of his palms placed on each cheek, a spark of curiosity entered his mind and casually raised his hand and smacked it hard against Keith’s cheek.

The immediate sting jolted Keith and he let out a loud moan from that alone, clearly not expecting that spanking treatment from Shiro.

He was almost close to climaxing, thankfully he didn’t. Not until he had Shiro’s cock in him. But that doesn’t mean the demon hated being spanked either.

Keith found himself running his tongue over his lips just recalling that stinging sensation from Shiro’s hard slap on his ass.

Looking over his shoulder again, “Spank me again, Feathers.” He encouraged.

Shiro didn’t need to be told twice and delivered what Keith asked for.

By taking turns slapping both sides of Keith’s ass, stinging, burning pain mixed with pleasure brought Keith to new heights that it won’t take long for the pleasure to build up again. 

The angel observed the colour of Keith’s skin quickly turned bright red and sore from his hands. His palms were stinging but he didn't want it to stop.

The way Keith arched his back with so much need, a sight he simply couldn’t tear his gaze away from.

“Harder.” He growled lowly, demanding. How could he not deny his request? 

All it took was one, two smacks against his tender skin before eventually Keith’s body gave up on him and involuntary climaxed.

His entire body shook as warm jets of cum shot out, staining the bedsheets under him. From all that foreplay and sexual built up, it goes without saying that it’d been a long time since he came that much on himself, forgetting how good it felt. Far too long.

Overwhelmed with exhaustion, yet his body was buzzing from the orgasm. Too weak to raise his head to look over Shiro instead, Keith rested himself on the soft mattress.

Feeling Shiro’s warm hands resting on his hips, his large body leaned forward over Keith’s frame, skin barely touching.

It’s easy for Keith to sense his presence. He felt the angel nuzzling against his neck, such a comforting gesture that Keith willed a little strength in him to turn his face to the side, his lips lightly brushing against his jaw.

Unsatisfied, he brought his hand up to Shiro’s face, angling his face in a proper angle for his lips to come in contact with Shiro’s. Just a soft, tender kiss alone was just enough to recover back the strength in his body again. It’s as if that act alone, made him feel whole, which was an unusual feeling for a demon like him. The empty void in his chest which he always had for the longest time, suddenly started beating against his chest.

Keith felt Shiro pull away from his lips and trail down to his chin, then his neck, kissing him tenderly.

He whispered, hot breath blew against Keith’s skin, “I’m not done with you yet.”

Hearing it loud and clear, snapped Keith out from his trance-like state. Even his semi-erected cock twitched, reacting the same way.

Grinning, this is his moment. Keith sat up to face Shiro. “Let me help you this time.” He purred.

The tiredness he had was gone in an instant. While Keith couldn’t help but marvel by the impressive size of Shiro’s erect cock, the tip glistening with precum did just enough to fuel him with a lustful hunger. The body of the large angel certainly matched what he had between his legs.

Without a word, Keith brought his face close, mouth wide open to help himself to a little taste of Shiro.

Expertly taking him whole, all the way to the base of the shaft, hitting the back of the demon’s throat.

Giving a good long swipe with his tongue, Keith gladly welcomed the salty taste of cum on his taste buds. Hearing Shiro’s light pants brought joy to his ears at the same time feeling motivated to give Shiro the best blowjob he’ll never forget.

Bobbing his head up and down, his tongue teased the slit of the cock, where it was the most sensitive while graciously lapping the small beads of precum that continuously leaked.

Shiro’s breathing turned erratic, with his brows furrowed trying so hard to compose himself. But, Keith wanted to see how far Shiro could keep up, he wanted to see him come loose.

So, by hollowing his cheeks that would allow his cock to brush against the side of his mouth. Damn, he wants the angel to cum in his mouth and make a mess all over his face.

“Fuck.” Shiro muttered under his breath. Hearing that word uttered from his mouth surprised for Keith.

He pulled away, pressing his cheek against Shiro’s cock, “You just said a bad word. Naughty, naughty.” Keith teased with his tongue sticking out, trailing up and down the shaft. “But I like it. Say it again, Feathers. I want to hear you.”

With his hand around his cock, he began stroking up and down taking his time with it. Gaze focusing on Shiro’s face with his eyes closed and jaw slacked, this vulnerable side of him.

“Keith…” He moaned out.

“Don’t hold back. Let me hear your voice, Shiro.” The pad of his thumb pressed against the tip causing more precum to ooze out and trickle down.

His gaze wandered down, admiring the angel’s impressive physique. Each time his body tensed, muscles on his torso began to flex as well. It clearly showed that he was very close to coming. Enough for Keith to pick up the pace with his hand around Shiro's cock, wanting so badly for the angel to come all over his hand and face.

Shiro’s breathing grew harsher, “H-Hold… on a minute, Keith.” 

He ignored the pleas and kept going, fueled with confidence that he would be able to make the angel climax.

Shiro’s large hand rested on Keith’s shoulders, assuming for support until Shiro gave him a good push causing him to fall back against the bed.

He hovered over Keith, brows frowning again. “I told you to stop.” He growled, pinning him down.

Just like that, Keith’s cock grew very much hard and his arousal shot up through the roof. This was what he’s been waiting for.

Shiro was as eager as him, not hesitating for a moment. Parting Keith’s legs apart and positioned himself between but not moving.

Again with the waiting, Keith groaned, “Please, Shiro!” He cried out.

Thankfully, Shiro listened and he slowly eased himself into Keith, all that hard work stretching his ass earlier, did him justice.

It’s as if the wind was knocked out of him, Keith clutched the sheets under him again.  _ He’s huge. _

Shiro’s hands left Keith’s shoulders and casually slid down, from his chest down to his belly and eventually settling on his hips.

Then, he gave the first thrust forward with a grunt, adjusting himself. Keith felt it rubbing against the walls, it felt so good.

He pulled back and brought his hips forward to Keith again, continuously doing so at a steady pace.

Keith’s hand gripped the sheets over his head, each time Shiro’s cock hit the right spot, his body couldn’t help but shudder.

His moans and cries continuously grew louder echoing throughout the four corners of the room, not feeling an ounce of sorry for the rooms next to them.

Shiro quickened his pace, his large hands gripped under Keith, lifting his lower body off the bed for a better angle.

In this new position, Keith could feel Shiro’s length in him a lot better than usual. Without a doubt, this answers Keith's question that the angel clearly had the experience of being in bed with someone. A new wave of sensation swept over him, enough to make his eyes rolled the back of his head, “Oh, Shiro…” he sighed.

He felt a warm hand around his neck again, lightly applying pressure squeezing, blocking his airways just enough to give Keith another round of shivers through his body, biting the bottom of his lip completely loving the pleasure. He would gladly let Shiro choke him out as much as he wanted.

The moment Shiro starts choking Keith again, he could feel Keith clenching tightly around his cock that’s starting to make him lose his senses. This isn’t like him at all, he’s an archangel for heaven’s sake. But yet, he found himself falling for demon Keith, and possibly the only one that made him this way.

Could heaven ever forgive him for committing this crime? A crime that’s so wrong yet deep down it felt so right?

“Don’t stop, Shiro! Harder!” He heard Keith’s pleading voice while the angel carefully studies the demon's body flushed red with a sheen of sweat, eyes filled with tears.

He did as told and slammed his hips against Keith, plunging himself deep causing Keith to cry out louder.

Sweat rolled down from Shiro’s face, he could feel it. That desperate need for release.

“I-I’m close...” He spoke through his teeth.

It delighted Keith upon hearing that, he brought his hands and placed on Shiro’s hips. “Don’t stop.”

Keith’s body was crying for release, he wanted that rush of pleasure swept over him again. Thankfully, Shiro listened to his request. Keith could feel his hand on his neck tighten a little more, blocking the air from entering his system but just enough for his body to lose control at any given time.

Shiro mustering the strength he has and slammed against Keith, skin slapping against skin. Their bodies in sync and crying out for desperate release.

It continued to grow inside Keith, he’s getting close too. “Together… Shiro…” He forced the words out, the one thing he wanted badly.

Then, he let his body surrendered to the upcoming climax take over him. 

Shiro grunted a few more times before everything fell apart. 

And soon enough, Keith’s vision flashed white behind his eyelids and his body began to let go.

* * *

Keith’s entire body shook, enough to startle him awake from his sleep. His eyes snapped open with his harsh breathing and body completely drenched his sweat, like he just ran a mile. But that’s not the only thing wet on him.

He felt something sticky on his hands, coating his fingers. Keith glanced down for a look before letting out a disappointed groan. 

His shirt pushed up over his chest with his pants undone and pushed down around his calves. The remnants of cum splattered on his stomach and white stains on his clothes as well.

Keith let his head fall against the pillows. At the corner of the room, he hears soft whines which he averted his attention to the source. He sees Kosmo curled up and frightened. Apparently, for him to have a wet dream and climaxed in his sleep scared the poor canine.

“It’s alright, Kosmo. Good back to sleep.” He told.

The hound perked with his head raised upon hearing his voice, wagging his tongue upon hearing that his owner was alright. He relaxed and rest his head on his forelegs, closing his eyes.

His body was still tingling all over from that intense wet dream, not even realising that his body reacted on its own jerking himself off from it. Something that his body is telling him subconsciously. But that dream felt almost too real, like he’s physically there in the room with Shiro, on the bed, body against body. It felt so good.

Despite that intense, pleasure-filled dream. He felt very much alone from all that and could only wrap his arms around himself on his bed with his eyes closed, as the sense of loneliness started creeping up on him. He longed for the angel in so many ways if only Keith could have Shiro in his arms right now, to feel his warm embrace.

The sound of his phone ringing made Keith grew alert, snapping him out of his thoughts. He reached over for his phone, next to him where he last placed it before falling his sleep.

A quick glance over the lit screen, with the name written on it. A smile curled on his lips, he tapped on the screen to answer the call and held up the phone to his ear.

“Feathers, what do I owe the pleasure of receiving your call?”

**Author's Note:**

> Part of me feels that their story isn't over. Only time will tell if I'm able to continue with their story ;)


End file.
